fiction_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Monika vs. Papa Bear
Note: Papa Bear WILL NOT have his form from the horror game "SPAGHET" to make it fairer. Pre-fight Monika walked around the literature club, Stumbling upon a unique file. Monika: Ooh, What's this? :D The file was none other than Papa Bear, of the Somebody Toucha my Spaghet universe. Monika: Let's edit the characters a bit... Heh. Monika made Goldie suicidal, Goldie shortly killed herself, And Papa Bear responded with "SOMEBODY TOUCHA MY SPAGHET!" Monika: Beautiful.. >:D Papa Bear: SOMEONE IS IN THIS-A HOUSE! Monika: I will have to go ahead and go to that universe.. Heh heh heh.. That bear won't know what's coming. Monika entered the bears' house. Papa Bear: YOU GO HOME! Monika: Nah, I got F U N I need to have. Papa Bear: Wait...That voice...YOU TOUCHA MY SPAGHET! Monika: Maaaybeee.... >:D Papa Bear: You no longer go home, YOU DIE! Papa Bear got in a fighting stance, As did Monika. Fight! Monika: Let's see how you like THIS. Monika edits the files a bit, Turning Mama Bear demonic, And killing off Baby Bear completely. Goldie was already dead so there was no need to mess around with her file. Papa Bear: YOU DIE NOW! Papa Bear facepalmed, A shock emitting from it and shocking Monika. Monika: Just. Monika. Mama Bear: JUST MONIKA. Monika: Like that? A little bit of a game breaker, I know. But it's all the more fun to RUIN YOUR WORLD. AHAHAHAHAH!!!! Besides, We're in a fictional fight anyway, Everything doesn't matter here, As none of it is real. Papa Bear: Wait...Really? Monika: Yep, Watch. Monika edits the files again, Reversing her effects on the world and bringing Goldie and Baby Bear back to life, and turns Mama Bear normal. Monika: See? >:D Papa Bear: Wait...So you're like the villain of this story? Monika: I prefer the term "Heroine", but whatever floats your boat I guess. Monika: JUST. MONIKA. Monika plays this song. Monika: Like my theme? >:D Papa Bear: YOU GO HOME! Monika: Oh, I'd LOVE to leave.. But I got my eyes on killing a certain bear in this house. >:D Papa Bear: Fat chance. Monika: Oh really? Monika goes into the files, and DELETES Papa Bear's file. The audience facepalms so she reverses it. Papa Bear: YOU GO HOME! Monika: Blame your fans. >:D Papa Bear: I remember a time where Grand dad was a real meme, A true non-dead meme, But those days are over, And you toucha my spaghet.. I need to fix this. Monika: D I E . Monika deletes the whole universe's file, Ending the fight and going back to the literature club unharmed. K.O! End-fight Scene Monika: And that was the story of how I, Monika, Destroyed Somebody Toucha my Spaghet! Tyler Keplinger (Cuz Administrator joke): Oh shit.... Monika: Like it? :D TylerAK412: NO. HOLY HELL. Monika: Calm down, Tyler Keplinger. TylerAK412: HOW THE FUCK... Monika: I saw the administrator on your device, DUH. TylerAK412: K... Monika W--- JUST MONIKA. Category:Fight Category:Memes vs. Video Games